Drabbles
by Dragonha
Summary: Recueil de petits oneshots sur nos persos préférés de Silver diamond.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** moi ! Drag pour vous servir.

**Disclamer :** ils ne sont pas à moi.

Voilà ta commande Suzuka-san. Bonne lecture.

**Le pari : **

Rakan et ses amis s'étaient établis depuis quelques heures à peine dans la demeure des errants des Marches perdues. Malgré tout, le groupe somme tout hétéroclite avait déjà réussi à se faire accepter de tous les jeunes gens qui vivaient reclus ici.

A plus forte raison quand Chigusa Senrô s'amuse à courtiser Rakan dès qu'il le peut, le concerné rougissant et laissant couler les tentatives de séduction sans y répondre. Narushige Shigeka, au milieu de ça, préservait par tous les moyens son jeune et innocent protégé.

Le dernier membre du groupe, Toji Tôno, faisait comme si de rien n'était, préférant ne pas se mêler à l'énième dispute quotidienne de ses trois fous d'amis. D'une certaine manière, il était le plus raisonnable de tous, qui serait assez malade pour se mettre entre un immortel et un sabreur en train de se battre.

Pas lui, mais le petit prince Sanome, par contre, prenait se risque tout le temps, inconscient de se mettre en danger. Quoiqu'il ne risqua rien puisque les deux protagonistes l'adoraient et l'écoutaient toujours, se calmant à chaque fois qu'il prononçait un mot.

Ce fut donc après ce bref éclat, endigué par le châtain, que Kazuhi, le leader des hommes des Marches perdues, les invita à entrer chez eux. Sitôt entré, ils s'attablèrent expliquant leurs aventures respectives.

Peu de temps après, les quatre invités purent aller prendre un bain. Enfin, l'eau devant être utilisée avec parcimonie, on les pria de se baigner à deux. Narushige en bon protecteur de la virginité de Rakan, entra rapidement dans la salle de bain avec le garçon. Tôno et Chigusa se retrouvèrent donc seuls devant la porte fermée de la salle d'eau.

« Bon, ben j'imagine qu'on a pas le choix. Mais va pas croire quoi que ce soit toi hein ! Si tu me touches t'es mort. » souffla de dépit Tôji à son ami. « Aucun risque, tu m'intéresses pas. » répliqua celui-ci.

Les deux hommes décidèrent d'attendre leur tour autre part que dans le couloir. Chigusa s'esquiva au dehors mais se ravisa, une idée un peu mesquine en tête. « Dis Tôji, si on faisait un petit jeu pour se distraire ? »

Le blond savait qu'il prenait un risque mais il préféra acquiescer, ne voulant pas s'ennuyer à chercher quelque chose à faire pour que le temps passe plus vite. « Pourquoi pas. »

« Parfait, alors faisons un petit pari. Je parie que tu ne seras pas capable d'embrasser Narushige. Si tu perds, tu l'occupes un peu pour que je puisse courtiser Rakan. Mais si tu gagnes, je promets de me tenir tranquille pendant une journée. »

C'était vraiment tentant, une journée sans que son côté obsédé ne viennent les déranger. Mais franchement le moyen pour y arriver n'était pas très plaisant. Cependant, il n'avait pas précisé la manière d'embrasser l'argenté, il allait donc jouer sur ça, surtout que s'il lui disait la vérité peut-être que tout irait bien. Shigeka tenait bien trop à protéger le prince pour s'arrêter à ce petit détail.

« Ca marche Senrô. » Ils se serrèrent la main pour marquer l'accord. Au moins, après leur petite discussion, ils remarquèrent qu'ils avaient été occupés suffisamment longtemps pour que leurs deux amis sortent du bain.

Sans tarder, ils se baignèrent rapidement et retrouvèrent tout le monde dans la salle à manger. Alors que tout le monde discutait, Tôno esquissa un geste vers Narushige pour l'intimer de le suivre.

L'archer le conduisit dans un couloir assez éloigné du groupe. « Alors Tôno, qu'y a-t-il ? » « Euh, rien de grave. Je voulais juste… » C'est là que le blond se rendit compte que sa situation était délicate, s'il tenait au courant son ami du pari tout serait pour le mieux, mais peut-être que cela le blesserait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il commença à lui dire la vérité. « Alors, si on s'embrasse Senrô ne courra pas après Rakan pendant toute une journée ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend dans ce cas ? »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Shige-san se pencha sur son ami au plumeau et effleura sa joue. Tôji s'était tendu et avait rougi, croyant comme un imbécile qu'il se serait attaqué à sa bouche. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il semblait au courant de certaines choses pour comprendre le manège de Senrô, mais était-il à ce point innocent pour ne pas lui donner un vrai baiser ?

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi cela le mettait en colère, le blond serra les poings. « Shigeka, c'est moi qui dois t'embrasser pas toi. » Sur ce, l'homme attrapa la tête de son ami et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Leur baiser fut rompu très rapidement. « Tôno, sale cancrelat, lâches mon Narushige. Tu ne le mérites pas. Si tu l'asticotes encore comme ça, je te mords t'as compris ? » s'écria Koh sortant du col de la tunique de son maître.

« Allons, calmes-toi Koh, si on a fait ça, c'est parce que Senrô et lui ont fait un pari. Et grâce à ça, Rakan ne sera pas dérangé par les phrases douteuses de Senrô. » le calma son Naru.

« Peut-être bien, mais ce n'est pas une raison, il aurait pu juste te faire une bise. » « Calmes-toi le serpent, je le referais plus de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si ça m'avait plus. » répliqua le blond.

Mais aucun des deux garçons n'osa jamais avouer que ce simple échange leur avait beaucoup appris et bien plu surtout.

Voilà, reviews please! (Yeux de chat botté mimi et larmoyant) Piurquoi se priver alors que ça fonctionne sur les autres fandoms?


	2. Entente

**Auteur: **Moi (Drag ou Mag pour ceux que ça intéresse)

**Disclamer:** Toujours pas à moi.

**Warning:** Ben à part des baisers entre hommes, y a pas grand chose à dire.

Bonne lecture à toi Suzuka-san, c'est ton second drabble et y en aura un troisième et peut-être plus, tellement j'adore écrire sur eux tous maintenant. Je suis devenue accro, pas ma faute!

**Entente**

La nuit était tombée depuis peu sur la maisonnée de Rakan. Si seulement ça avait pu aller de même pour le calme ! Mais avec Koh qui regarde la télé avec un son digne de la stéréo, les habitants de l'autre monde ne trouvent rien de mieux à faire que discuter plus fort encore que les personnes de la télé.

Et dans sa cuisine, le pauvre étudiant n'en pouvait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son repas, ses légumes avaient failli être gâchés par une phrase clichée des personnages de feuilleton.

Profondément agacé d'entendre les déductions d'un policier et Tôno se disputer avec Chigusa sur sa perversité, il craqua. Il sortit en trombe de la cuisine, sa poêle toujours en main. D'un geste rageur, il éteignit la télé, faisant siffler Koh de mécontentement. Malgré son geste le trio ne baissa pas le ton, trop pris par la dispute.

« Mais puisque je te dis que ce que tu fais à ce gars ce n'est pas bien ! C'est qu'un enfant bon sang. Il a 17 ans et toi t'en as quoi ? 25 ? 27 ? Lâches l'affaire parce que de une il voudra jamais toi et de deux t'es un mec. » criait Tôno.

Chigusa égal à lui-même répondit clairement et calmement : « Rien à fiche, puis ce n'est pas à toi de décider. Rakan est un adulte et c'est lui qui choisit. Et au cas où tu ne le saurais pas j'ai que 22 ans. »

« Ca suffit maintenant ! Arrêter immédiatement de hurler à ce point-là. Et par pitié arrêter de parler de ça, c'est incorrect. » s'énerva Rakan. « Rakan a raison, on ferait mieux de se calmer où les voisins risquent de débarquer. » renchérit Narushige.

Le silence se fit enfin dans la pièce, les oreilles du pauvre garçon en frémirent de plaisir. Il s'empressa aussitôt d'aller finir le repas et l'amena, presque comme une récompense, à ses nouveaux amis.

« Attendez un peu avant de manger. Je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir crié comme ça. J'aurais dû m'y prendre de manière plus diplomatique, mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de scène. Alors je pense qu'on devrait tous s'excuser. »

Les trois autres approuvèrent. Chacun s'acquitta de la tâche avec sincérité. Mais Koh vint y mettre son grain de sel. « Dites, c'est bien beau mais c'est que des mots. Dans ma famille, on se faisait des bises pour se faire pardonner quelque chose. Vous pourriez faire la même chose, non ? »

Même s'ils furent légèrement gênés, ils approuvèrent le conseil. Tôno commença son tour, si Rakan et Narushige ne lui posèrent aucun problème, il fut plus rapide à effleurer la joue de Senrô.

Pour Narushige se fut pareil, ainsi que Rakan. Mais tout se passa bien. Cependant quand vint le tour de Chigusa, il y eut… comme un dérapage. Si Narushige et Tôji eurent une bise, Rakan lui récolta un baiser en règle, avec la langue.

Aussitôt, l'argenté se précipita sur les deux garçons enlacés. Il essaya de tirer sur le kimono du brun mais il finit par glisser à cause d'un mouvement brusque de Chigusa pour le dégager.

Résultat, le pauvre sabreur tomba tête la première… en direction de Tôno, occupé à manger. Les deux hommes basculèrent à terre suite au choc , et leurs bouches se retrouvèrent collées l'une à l'autre.

Contrairement à l'autre couple, ils se dégagèrent immédiatement et se tournèrent rapidement vers le pervers qui asphyxiait presque Rakan. « Senrô ça suffit maintenant tu vas le tuer ! »

Au bout de nombreux efforts et de cris, Chigusa fut décollé de son prince. Mais par les dieux, ils ne s'attendaient aucunement au grognement de perte que poussa Rakan. Ses bras se surélevèrent même pour rattraper celui qui embrassait si bien.

Dans un élan de colère, suite à la dépravation d'un tel ange, Shigeka s'empressa d'attraper l'obsédé par le col et de l'enfermer à l'extérieur de la maison. Après que le châtain est récupéré ses esprits, les trois garçons allèrent dormir laissant le pauvre immortel dehors. Bien heureusement, grâce à ses talents, il se faufila dans la maison assez rapidement et se tint sage jusqu'au matin suivant.

Voilà ^_^ reviews? Yeux de chat botté tout mimi et tout larmoyant (ma marque de fabrique!)


	3. Caprice

**Auteur:** Moi ^_^ (Drag)

**Disclamer:** ils ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement.

Pas de warning, même si on aurait pu si attendre venant d'eux.

Bonne lecture Suzuka-chan. Et excuse mais celui-ci est très court.

**Caprice**

Le palais était silencieux, aucun son ne perçait la nuit. Et pourtant, deux personnes résidaient dans cette luxueuse demeure. Le Prince et son fidèle serviteur Kinrei s'apprêtaient pour la nuit.

Bien évidemment, Kingen déshabilla le prince et lui enfila un kimono d'une blancheur immaculée, avant d'enfiler sa chemise de nuit noire. Le jeune homme soupira alors que son sbire l'attrapait en princesse pour l'amener à son lit.

Le beau prince avait un petit désir et soupira de façon à ce que l'homme entende son expiration. « Prince ? Qu'avez-vous ? Vous désirez quelque chose ? » déclara tout aussitôt le blond.

« Eh bien, je ne dirais pas non à un bon petit massage des pieds, Kinrei. J'ai beaucoup marché aujourd'hui et ce petit divertissement avec Senrô et les autres m'a un peu fatigué. »

Le serviteur allongea doucement son joli démon sur sa couche avant de s'asseoir lui-même sur le lit et de déposer soigneusement les deux pieds sur ses genoux. Avec une extrême douceur, il commença à masser les deux membres successivement.

Après quelques minutes de ce délicieux service, le châtain ordonna à son domestique de lui faire profiter de ses mains un peu plus. Sur ses directives, l'homme aux cheveux longs, massa ses jambes, ses bras, son torse et sa nuque.

Enfin, le jeune homme capricieux eut son compte et remercia l'homme du bout des lèvres. Kinrei se releva et lui donna un petit baiser sur son front pour qu'il s'endorme plus facilement. « Bonne nuit, mon prince bien-aimé. »

Kingen s'éclipsa alors dans sa chambre et soupira : « Quelque chose me dit que je suis bon pour refaire ça dès demain. Il est tellement exigeant mais si beau que j'ai serait capable de tout pour lui. Tant que ça sert mes intérêts bien entendu.»

Voilà, petite review? (Yeux de chat botté tout mimi et larmoyant)


	4. Amitié insolite

**Auteur **: Ben, toujours moi, la petite Drag

**Résumé :** La première rencontre de Narushige et Koh.

Pas de warning.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Pour celles (et ceux) qui se poseraient la question, pour moi l'attitude de Koh a largement été influencée par Naru, alors voilà je me suis dit qu'il n'avait pas toujours été si amical que dans le manga.

Bonne lecture.

**Amitié insolite**

Une étendue désertique, c'était tout ce qui l'entourait. Le jeune homme eut beau regardé partout seul l'interminable plateau de sable lui faisait face. Le ciel sombre n'aidait pas à sa progression même s'il était habitué à ce voile de noirceur sur ce monde décadent.

Oubliant le sable, il se rappela brièvement pourquoi il était là, seul dans cette zone désolée. C'était à cause de cette maudite croyance. Il était un Shigeka, un homme… et cela n'aurait jamais dû être dans cette noble famille sans tâche.

C'était du moins la pensée populaire du peuple et de sa mère en particulier. Il s'était vu chassé à l'aube par celle-là même qui l'avait mis au monde près de vingt ans plus tôt. Mais toute la faute lui incombait, c'était lui que l'on blâmait et pas celle qui avait commis le crime de l'amener en ce monde.

Qu'importe que tout cela désormais, une vie loin de ses semblables ne changerait rien à sa condition. Il avait toujours été plutôt solitaire. La seule qui avait montré un tant soit peu d'affection à son égard était sa sœur, une personne à chiffre, son avis ne comptait donc pas.

Cela dit, ce ne serait pas la mort, et il finirait par la revoir un jour pour qu'elle ne s'en fasse plus pour lui. Cette jeune Saé l'avait pris pour modèle et le vénérait presque, cependant, sa gentillesse allait peut-être lui manquer. Ainsi que ses conversations futiles qui comblait le silence dont il s'entourait.

Le Shigeka se secoua pour ne plus penser au passé et revint à l'instant présent. Le désert et ce ciel sombre, encore, il ne connaissait que cela. Cependant le danger rôdait partout en ces terres arides. Son unique gourde à moitié pleine suffirait-elle jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin un endroit pour s'y établir ?

Ses réserves devraient au moins lui permettre d'arriver aux montagnes. Là, il savait comment dénicher une source parmi les cailloux, il espérait ne pas se tromper dans ces estimations. Encore quelques heures de marche et tout devrait bien se passer.

Mais le danger pouvait venir de n'importe où, même du sable. Certes, il n'y avait plus d'eau mais ça n'empêchait pas certaines créatures de vivre, tels les scorpions et les serpents… et aussi ces maudits ayames.

Narushige, le jeune homme, s'en trouvait désormais encerclé, avec pour seule arme son sabre. Il parvint à se débarrasser de toute la racaille, mais pas sans blessures. Une estafilade courrait le long de son bras gauche, et une autre entravait maintenant une de ses jambes.

Mauvaise estimation, sortirait-il vivant de cet enfer avec un membre presque paralysé par le poison de ces saletés de bestioles ? La seule chose qui pouvait l'aider se trouvait dans sa gourde. L'eau désinfecterait un minimum la profonde entaille. Il déchira au passage un pan de son pantalon et en fit un garrot rudimentaire, seul moyen pour que le venin ne se propage pas trop rapidement.

Puis, courageusement, il reprit du mieux qu'il put son chemin. Il dut faire plusieurs pauses, grimaçant à chaque mouvement à cause de l'insupportable douleur qui s'insinuait en lui, en même temps que le liquide mortel.

A un moment, la souffrance fut tel qu'il s'écroula presque au sol. Près de lui, il entendit soudain un dangereux sifflement. Un petit serpent blanc trottinait vers lui, apparemment ravi qu'une proie lui tombe toute crue dans la gueule.

Une petite langue huma l'air et l'odeur du corps devant lui. _'Oh ! Mais c'est un humain, il sent drôlement bon. Enfin, si on oublie la puanteur des ayames qui semble flotter autour de lui. Mais à part ça, il est trop grand pour moi, et puis il n'est pas mort. Je suis trop jeune en plus, pour l'avaler. Quoique je pourrais accélérer les choses si je le mordais.' _

Le jeune prédateur s'approcha aussi silencieusement que possible du corps allongé. Mais homme à l'agonie, entend la mort approcher, disait-on. Il semblait que le dicton disait vrai. « Mords-moi, petit serpent. Je n'arrive plus à bouger, le venin des ayames m'intoxique de toute façon, je mourrais dans quelques heures, autant que la mort vienne rapidement, je n'ai pas peur. Mais j'en ai assez de souffrir, alors fais ce que tu as à faire. »

« Crétin, je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres, alors c'est non, débrouilles-toi pour crever j'en ai rien à faire. » rétorqua ulcéré le jeune ophidien. Non mais il se prenait pour qui ce con d'humain à le prendre pour un serviteur ! Il avait sa dignité quand même, et puis ce n'est pas marrant de mordre quelque qui n'a pas peur de vous.

« Oh ! Merde alors ! Tu parles ! Je… Je parle à un serpent maintenant, la douleur doit me faire délirer. Un serpent qui parle j'aurais tout vu ! » s'écria stupéfié Narushige. « Bien sûr que je parle stupide bipède. T'as jamais vu de serpent ou quoi ! » rétorqua véhément la petite bestiole.

« Ben, je dois dire que tu es le premier serpent que je rencontre. J'ignorais que vous parliez. Qu'importe, tu ne veux vraiment pas m'aider à mourir plus vite ? Je ne manquerais à personne de toute façon. Je ne suis guère irremplaçable en plus, je n'aurais jamais dû naître. Je ne suis qu'un être inutile, même pour une créature comme toi. »

A ces mots, le jeune reptile revint très vite vers lui et se posta devant son visage. Sa langue vrilla sur le nez du garçon et un petit coup de tête suivi. « Je crois que je commence à comprendre, toi aussi tu es un abandonné, un rejeté de ta famille. Ma mère m'a laissé livrer à moi-même également. On peut être amis si tu veux. »

« Ca aurait été avec plaisir, si je n'étais pas sur le point de rendre l'âme. » murmura l'humain. La petite bête parut se moquer de lui, il l'entendit s'en aller. Shigeka soupira, s'il s'était contenté d'un oui, quelqu'un l'aurait peut-être apprécié une fois dans sa vie, peu avant sa mort. Mais comme le crétin qu'il était il n'avait vu que son propre destin, s'épargnant une piètre fin devant témoin.

Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait. Un effleurement lui indiqua que le petit serpentait le long de sa jambe blessée. Soudain, l'ophidien planta ses crocs dans la blessure, arrachant un cri de douleur atroce à son nouvel ami.

« Voilà, une petite minute et tu devrais pouvoir marcher. Mon venin est tout aussi mortel que celui des ayames, mais je peux l'inoculer soit pour tuer soit pour purifier un autre poison. Normalement, mon injection devrait suffire pour qu'on atteigne les montagnes et qu'on retrouve mon grand frère. Allez allons-y. »

En effet, en une poignée de secondes, le jeune homme put se relever facilement. Il se mit directement en route, remerciant son nouvel ami pour son aide. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs élu domicile dans son cou, fatigué d'avoir dû serpenter sur le sable trop chaud pour sa peau sensible.

« Au fait, que faisais-tu dans le désert, si tu habites dans les montagnes ? » « Je chassais cette question, les humains sont-ils aussi bêtes qu'on le dit ? Apparemment, j'en ai la preuve avec toi. J'aurais espéré une meilleure conversation. »

« Désolé, mais je n'ai jamais parlé beaucoup, j'ai toujours été un solitaire. » répondit amusé Naru-san. « Au fait, tu dois avoir un nom, j'ai entendu dire que les hommes en avaient tous un. Quel est le tien ? » demanda curieux la belle créature blanche.

Le blond était d'ailleurs subjugué par la clarté des écailles de son curieux ami. Ses doigts fins vinrent caresser nonchalamment la cuirasse du reptile. Celui-ci apprécia plus la caresse qu'il ne l'imaginait mais garda les pieds sur terre.

« Oh ! Je t'ai posé une question. » « Hein ? Oh désolé, je trouvais juste que tu étais très beau, excuses-moi. Mon nom est Narushige Shigeka. Et le tien. » répondit enfin le garçon. « Les serpents n'ont pas de nom. »

Il avait sifflé doucement cela, comme s'il n'appréciait pas la chose. « Eh si je t'en trouvais un moi ? Tu l'accepterais ? » « Hein, tu me donnerais un nom ? Pour de vrai ?»

« Bien sûr, ce sera tout de même plus facile pour qu'on discute. Voyons, que dirais de… Hebi ? » « Ksssh ! » « Non ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment original. Alors Kyooo ? »

« Quoi ? Koh ? J'aime bien. C'est d'accord, je m'appellerais Koh désormais. Merci Naru. Heu Naru ? » Le jeune homme gémit. Le serpent comprit très vite, son venin prenait le pas sur celui des autres crétins. Ce n'était pas bon, mais heureusement, il venait d'arriver près de la grotte de son frère.

« Courage, Naru-san. Encore un petit effort et mon frère te sauvera pour de bon. Sers-toi de ma deuxième forme comme canne.» Aussitôt, Koh se transforma devant un Shigeka ébahi… en sabre.

Sans plus se poser de questions et restant focaliser sur son objectif, il entra dans la grotte comme le lui avait indiqué son ami sur la route. A l'intérieur, il trouva une sorte de petite chambre, à croire qu'un autre humain était passé par ici.

Avec bonheur, l'homme s'écroula sur le lit. Sitôt affalé, il put voir Koh reprendre sa forme de serpent. « Tu es étonnant, je ne me doutais pas que tu étais à ce point magique pour m'envoûter et en plus te transformer. »

« Imbécile, je ne t'ai pas envoûté, je suis beau c'est un fait. Maintenant tais-toi et surtout ne t'endors pas. » Aussi vite que possible, l'ophidien sauta du lit et passa en dessous d'un rideau, cachant une profonde caverne.

« Oh ! C'était quoi ce vacarme, le nain ! » demanda légèrement énervé son énorme grand frère. Et pour cause, un serpent géant était enroulé dans la caverne, sifflant de mécontentement de s'être fait réveiller.

« Désolé, frérot mais on a un invité surprise. Où est-ce que tu as rangé les plantes médicinales de la dernière fois ? » s'empressa de réclamer Koh, sachant qu'il n'avait que quelques heures devant lui pour sauver son Narushige, son seul ami.

« Si tu crois que je m'en souviens… Un regard noir répondit à son hésitation. Bon, bon ! Ca doit être dans le premier tiroir de la commode. Mais fait pas de connerie ! »

Enfin, Koh repassa sous le voile et sans se préoccupé de rien, changea de nouveau de forme. Un homme aux cheveux mi-longs blancs pris sa place. Il était beau et diablement jeune, mais ça Narushige ne put le voir, un tissu épais entourait le lit.

Le beau jeune homme aux cheveux blanc se dirigea rapidement devant la commode et en extirpa une petite amphore. Discrètement, il revint près de son blessé et appliqua la pommade du bout de ses doigts sur la coupure de la jambe, puis sur le bras blessé. Et pendant ce temps, la vue de Narushige fut occultée par une longue main fine posée sur ses yeux.

Ne se doutant pas le moins du monde que c'était Koh qui le soignait, le blond voulut enlever la main de sa vue mais la poigne se fit plus forte. Il lui sembla que le frère de son nouveau copain était très timide ou très moche pour faire une telle chose lors de ses soins. Malgré tout, il dut se tenir tranquille.

Ses yeux furent enfin libérés mais il n'y avait plus personne dans la chambre semble-t-il. « Koh ? » « Oui ? » la petite voix sifflante tentait maladroitement de remonter sur le lit. La douce main de Naru-san vint l'attraper et le posa doucement sur son ventre.

« Ton frère est étrange. » « Pour sûr, il l'est, tout comme moi sans doute, puisque tu as été si surpris par mes capacités. Mais bon, oublies le pour l'instant, il est parti se reposer.»

Les deux amis finirent par s'endormir, observer par une grande ombre cachée derrière le rideau. Les quelques jours qui suivirent Narushige fit plus ample connaissance avec Koh, ainsi qu'avec son frère, qui au final semblait bien l'aimer.

Leur vie à trois fut très agréable, jusqu'au jour où un message arriva de la ville, obligeant Narushige à s'en aller, emmenant Koh avec lui. Aser, le deuxième serpent de la petite famille ne s'inquiéta pas, convaincu qu'il faudrait être stupide de s'attaquer à ses petits protégés, car sa colère retomberait sur quiconque s'attaquerait à eux.

FIN

Voilà, petite review, please ? (Yeux de chat botté tout mimi et larmoyant.)


	5. La rencontre par laquelle tout débuta

**Auteur :** Moi (Drag, à votre service)

**Disclamer :** Toujours pas à moi, sinon je le hurlerais sur les toits.

**Résumé :** Chigusa vient d'arriver chez Rakan et déjà ses pensées sur son nouvel ami partent à la dérive.

Pas de warning, à part allusion à une possible relation homosexuelle et un petit baiser de rien du tout.

**La rencontre par laquelle tout débuta**

'_Il ne me reste qu'une seule balle… Je ne dois pas le manquer cette fois.'_ pensa un jeune homme brun. Il arma son fusil et appuya sur la détente. Cependant, un curieux trou noir se matérialisa auprès de lui pendant le processus. Non content de rater sa cible, le despote de son monde, il fut aspiré par la distorsion temporelle.

Le noir l'entoura et s'empara de lui. Le brun se réveilla légèrement désorienté à cause d'un cri d'étonnement. Il tourna la tête vers la source du bruit, et plissa les yeux de dégoût. _'Le Prince !'_ Ni une ni deux, il agrippa son fusil et se rua sur son adversaire.

« Ah ! Mais que…» le jeune homme fit fi de l'exclamation et colla son fusil sur la gorge de ce maudit Prince. Cependant un détail lui sauta aux yeux malgré toute l'animosité qui l'animait d'habitude devant son ennemi, il y avait ici quelque chose de différent. Une certaine douceur se dégageait du garçon sous lui. Etrange.

Senrô, puisqu'il s'appelait ainsi, revint sur terre lorsqu'il constata que son arme commençait à se dessécher. Il jura tout bas, mais avant de pouvoir dire ouf, son vis-à-vis dévia le fusil d'un doigt.

Et là quelque chose d'extraordinaire se passa : dans ses mains, son fusil commençait à renaître. Il eut le réflexe de déposer le bout de bois sur le sol près d'eux et le petit objet devint un magnifique arbre.

L'illumination embellit alors le visage du voyageur de l'autre monde, un sanome ! Il venait de trouver par pur hasard un sanome. Même s'il ne comprenait pas sa ressemblance avec le Prince démoniaque de son monde, il ne tarda pas à l'enlacer en l'appelant par ce nom étrange.

L'autre garçon parla alors « N'écraser pas les fleurs, les pauvres. » Chigusa Senrô ramena son attention sur le gamin, la ressemblance était saisissante, mais les yeux expressifs et la bouche du jeune garçon eurent tôt fait de le détromper : il n'était pas le Prince contre lequel il se battait.

« Les fleurs ? Oh, excuses-moi. » Ils se relevèrent tous deux, mais avant d'avoir pu bouger un bruit les dérangea. « Ah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ? » Sans se poser de questions, Chigusa reprit son fusil et avec l'aide de son nouveau sanome, chargea l'engin de projectiles, qui eurent tôt fait de les débarrasser de la vile créature.

Une fois cela fait, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent bien vite dans la maison à boire du thé en discutant des derniers événements. Ils firent plus ample connaissance, donnant leur nom respectif et débattant de celui d'eux deux qui avait fait pousser l'arbre. Rapidement donc, Rakan apprit qu'il était un être précieux appelé Sanome et que l'étranger semblait avoir besoin de lui pour finir sa mission.

Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation et se permit donc de proposer le repas à son invité. Celui-ci acquiesça. Cependant le châtain lui indiqua qu'il pouvait prendre un bain avant de manger, et il s'exécuta.

Les faits étaient néanmoins là, le grand et fort Chigusa Senrô ne connaissait rien de ce monde. « Rakan, c'est ça le bain ? » Il appuya sur un bouton au hasard et son nouvel ami rentra en vitesse dans la salle d'eau. « Non, d'après ce que j'entends c'est la machine à laver ça ! »

« Ah ! Bon, j'ai compris je vais rester avec vous pour vous aider un peu. Déshabillez-vous ! » _'Petit cochon'_ pensa directement le grand brun. Mais l'homme s'exécuta joyeusement. S'il voulait pouvoir emmener le garçon dans son monde, il devait se montrer joyeux et le séduire.

« Rakan ? Ca aussi je les enlève ? » Il montrait ses bandages. « Euh, oui. Mais vous êtes blessé ? » « Non, pas du tout. » Une fois les bandes enlevées, Chigusa se retrouva complètement nu, son jeune ami lui indiqua alors de rentrer dans la baignoire.

« Ca c'est du shampoing, ça du savon et ça une éponge. Vous vous en sortirez ? » Senrô avait plus ou moins compris ce qu'il devait faire mais il préféra profiter de la 'perche' du jeune garçon. « Heu je suis pas sûr. Tu ne veux pas me donner un coup de main ? » Il avait fait un sourire éblouissant en disant cela.

Ce fut donc tout naturellement que Rakan, le naïf, attrapa l'éponge, fit mousser le savon et s'occupa du dos de son invité. Celui-ci s'occupait de son torse et de ses jambes. Puis, toujours avec de l'aide, le brun se lava les cheveux. _'Mmm ! Il a des doigts si doux, si fins. Je pourrais presque m'endormir, s'il n'était pas aussi mignon. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder. Mais si ça continue il va me trouver bizarre.' _

Rakan lui ne se souciait de rien, enfin ça ne l'empêchait pas de se servir de ses yeux. Il remarqua vite que l'homme de l'autre monde ne cessait de le regarder à travers le miroir. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il rougit de l'inspection dont il faisait l'objet. D'ailleurs, il se trouvait un peu mal à l'aise sans vraiment chercher à se l'expliquer, de peur de penser à ce que cette scène pourrait représenter pour les gens normaux.

Il savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait normal qu'un adolescent aide un adulte à se laver. Mais l'adulte en question n'était pas normal non plus, il venait d'un monde étrange complètement inconnu, ça l'excusait n'est-ce pas ?

Et voulait qu'il se mettait à rougir maintenant ! En plus, le brun l'avait vu, la honte ! En effet, Chigusa n'avait rien perdu du spectacle, il s'était même fait la réflexion qu'il était adorablement mignon ainsi.

Enfin, le bain se clôtura le jeune homme rinça soigneusement les cheveux de son nouvel ami. Il les sécha et le coiffa doucement. Tout cela bien évidemment en réponse aux nombreuses questions que posa l'étrange visiteur sur les objets de la commode.

Après ce délicieux moment entre hommes, vint l'heure du repas. Que les deux garçons dévorèrent sans parler. Rakan alla même jusqu'à éviter le regard de son nouveau camarade. Et celui-ci ne cherchait qu'à capter son attention.

Puis la nuit tomba, les deux garçons allèrent se coucher : l'un dans son lit l'autre dans le salon. Quoique ce n'est pas ainsi que les trouva le soleil au petit matin, loin de là. Senrô avait monté son futon dans la chambre de son hôte et l'avait veillé durant la nuit. C'est ainsi que par un malencontreux concours, le réveil du plus jeune rendit l'âme. Tout ça à cause de son bruit infernal et l'incompréhension d'un certain brun sur le monde moderne.

Bref, après un délicieux petit déjeuner, Chigusa se retrouva seul dans la maison, tandis que Rakan se rendait au lycée. Cependant, incapable de laisser son précieux sanome sans surveillance pendant ne serait-ce qu'une heure, le drôle d'énergumène qu'était Chigusa Senrô partit à l'aventure dans la ville.

Et il vit beaucoup de choses… qui ne le firent pas ciller d'un pouce. Il était bien trop concentré sur l'odeur qu'il pistait, l'odeur de son être cher. Il arriva finalement devant un gros bâtiment où beaucoup de jeunes gens, habillé comme son ami, défilèrent devant ses yeux.

Il ne fallut guère de temps aux élèves, ainsi qu'aux professeurs, pour se demander qui il était et ce qu'il faisait là. On l'aurait aisément pris pour un pervers, s'il n'était pas si beau qu'il subjuguait tout le monde.

Face à tout ce brouhaha, le petit châtain fut alerté et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, ses amis lui ayant mis la puce à l'oreille en décrivant le personnage qui faisait sensation. Il faillit hurler, comment était-il parvenu à le suivre jusqu'ici ? N'y tenant plus, le garçon descendit et rejoignit son ami et son professeur en pleine discussion.

« Qui êtes-vous jeune homme ? » avait demandé l'enseignant. Le sanome tressaillit, il aurait du préparer une histoire plus tôt mais sincèrement il ne pensait que ce gars irait jusque là pour rester avec lui. Malgré ses efforts, Rakan ne parvint pas à atteindre les deux hommes avant que le brun n'ouvre la bouche.

« Moi ? Je m'appelle Chigusa. Je suis un ami de Rakan Sawa. Je suis arrivé ici depuis seulement quelques jours, et il m'avait promis de me réserver cet après-midi pour me faire visiter la ville. Mais il a dû oublier qu'il avait cours, il est légèrement tête en l'air parfois. »

Le dit distrait tomba des nues. D'où il sortait pour inventer ainsi une pareille histoire, et qui fut gobée par l'assemblée en plus. « Ah ! Ah ! C'est vrai que Sawa n'a pas toujours la tête à ce qu'il fait. Mais vous avez de la chance tous les deux. Les deux derniers professeurs de Rakan sont absents. Il peut donc sans problème rentrer chez lui, et donc s'occuper de vous. »

Ce fut dans cette joyeuse ambiance qu'on laissa les deux amis seuls. Rakan s'empressa de prendre à part l'homme et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici, et ce qu'il en était de la maison. « J'ai bien fermé la porte rassures-toi. Et puis, je me sentais seul alors j'ai suivi ton odeur jusqu'ici. J'avais seulement envie de passer du temps avec toi. Je n'aurais pas dû ?»

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, le pauvre garçon rougit devant la déclaration mi-voilée de son nouvel ami. Il ne put non plus s'empêcher de le prendre pour un chien pour l'avoir flairé sans problème jusque dans son école.

Enfin après toutes ces émotions, les deux garçons filèrent en ville et firent du shopping. Des vêtements pour le nouveau, et évidemment de la nourriture. Sur la route, le petit brun expliqua à Chigusa toutes les choses étranges qu'il avait vues sur le chemin de son lycée.

Ce fut une belle après-midi qui les rapprocha un peu plus. Tant et si bien qu'enhardi par ce succès, Chigusa profita d'un moment d'inattention de Rakan. Ils allaient rentrer dans la maison quand ce dernier s'était rappelé qu'il devait arroser les plantes. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Senrô l'avait attrapé par le bras.

Il fut enlacé par des bras forts, puis une bouche se posa sur ses lèvres. Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que le jeune garçon réagisse et s'éloigne de ce… tentateur perfide. « Ben puisque tu le prends comme ça, c'est toi qui arroseras les plantes. Et en attendant moi je préparais le dîner. »

Le grand brun sourit devant la gêne de son petit prince et exécuta son ordre. Dans le fond du jardin, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Narushige Shigeka et son petit serpent, Koh. Ils auraient failli se battre si Rakan n'avait pas été alerté par le cri de surprise du blond qui venait de débarquer.

S'ensuivit un Chigusa qui démontra sa condition de sanome et qui rallia les deux nouveaux à une future et possible coalition. Et bien sûr, au milieu de tout ça, Rakan reçut avec sa politesse infinie ses nouveaux invités, et le repas qui va avec bien entendu. Ce fut là, le début de magnifiques aventures.

… Et des soucis pour Chigusa. Maintenant que Shigeka et son animal étaient là, son sanome lui était presque confisqué. _'Ce n'est vraiment pas juste ! J'ai pu profiter de lui qu'à peine 24 heures. Comment je vais faire pour le séduire et le ramener au pays maintenant ?'_

Voilà ! C'est fini, il m'aura donné un peu de mal, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme ça ! Alors reviews, je les mérite ! (Yeux de chat botté tout mimi et larmoyant !) 


	6. Opportunité pour Chigusa

**Auteur :** Moi (Drag, à votre service)

**Disclamer :** Toujours pas à moi, sinon je le hurlerais sur les toits.

**Résumé :** Prend place dans le tome 7, après la fissuration de la terre et le combat contre Hakubi.

**W****arning** : Un peu de pelotage.

Bon c'est un peu court mais c'est le contenu qui compte. Encore un Chigusa x Rakan. Bonne lecture.

**Opportunité pour Chigusa. **

« Donc Noiraude nous a sauvé, si je comprends bien. Merci beaucoup.» résuma Rakan après que Koh eut rapporté ce que le loup de pierres leur avait hurlé. La louve ricana de plaisir, elle se faisait remercier par un très joli garçon. De plus, trois autres beaux spécimens l'entouraient. Selon elle deux hommes et une fille. Heureusement que Narushige ne l'entendait pas penser car c'était lui la 'femme'.

Puis, le petit groupe commença à rassembler ses affaires pour reprendre leur route, avec leur nouvelle amie. Cependant, Chigusa était toujours à demi nu. Son torse uniquement couvert de bandages gênait surtout le blond. Ce dernier pensait surtout qu'avec cette situation, Senrô risquait de profiter de n'importe quel moment pour prendre Rakan dans ses bras. Et cela il en avait assez.

L'occasion pour supprimer ce problème se présenta rapidement au sabreur. Non seulement il trouva des vêtements pour le brun mais en plus son protégé voulait apprendre à se battre. Enfin une possibilité pour que l'immortel se tienne à carreau.

Malheureusement Chigusa tergiversa sur sa tenue et un second ennui se produisit. Rakan voulait emmener quelques graines avec lui, qui pourraient peut-être les aider plus tard. Et comme d'habitude, le garçon prit une graine en main sans réfléchir.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva : une plante commença à pousser. Une sorte d'arbre-escalier pour être précis. Le pervers de démon profita de l'opportunité que la curiosité du châtain lui offrit. Il apposa la main du jeune garçon sur l'écorce de la plante et grimpa avec lui à quelques mètres de hauteur.

D'en bas, Narushige et Tôno ne purent comprendre ce qu'ils se dirent, mais ils virent cependant très nettement que leur ami se faisait une fois de plus enlacé par l'obsédé.

En haut de la plante, Rakan et Chigusa discutèrent de leurs projets, de refleurir ce monde et détruire le prince des Ayamés, et Kinrei dans la foulée. Pour une fois, le brun remonta le moral de Rakan en le comparant à un prodige mais de façon plus cavalière. Le jeune garçon s'était vu traiter de garçon anormal, fantastique. Ces lapsus permirent au jeune de rire un bon coup.

Bizarrement, il se sentait bien avec lui, si bien protégé par ce fonceur un peu malhabile avec les mots. Relâchant sa garde, le châtain étreignit son ami, tellement il était confiant en ses extraordinaires capacités.

Chigusa bien sûr en profita pour serrer son étreinte. Il réussit même à peloter un peu les fesses de son Prince. « Mmm ! » Le pauvre garçon avait gémit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, comme si c'était un endroit sensible qu'il malaxait.

Ni une ni deux, Senrô n'hésita pas à tourmenter allègrement le joli popotin qu'il avait sous la main. « Chigusa ! Stop arrêtes, s'il te plait. » supplia Rakan d'une petite voix sexy. « D'accord. » Mais s'il arrêta son massage sur ses petites fesses, il s'empressa d'happer les lèvres rouges de Rakan.

« Aaah ! Senrô ! Sale iconoclaste, obsédé de bas étage ! Laisse le tout de suite ! Et redescendez ! On n'a pas que ça à faire. » hurla Naru d'en bas. La magie de son baiser était rompue, l'immortel se stoppa donc et mis son protégé sur son dos afin que la plante ne monte pas plus haut.

'_Décidément, il profite des moindres occasions. Mais pourquoi je me laisse faire et pourquoi par l'enfer faut-il qu'il embrasse comme ça ! Je ne vais jamais survivre ou même retenir mon attirance, si ça continue.' _

FIN


	7. Arrivée funeste

**Auteur :** Ben comme d'hab' c'est moi Dragonha ou Drag (ou encore Mag pour les intimes)

**Disclamer :** Ca m'énerve de le dire mais ces beaux messieurs et les monstres présents ici ne sont pas à moi mais à Sensei Sugiura-sama. (Méchante de ne pas me les prêter ! Je leur fais que du bien en plus !)

**Résumé :** Découvrez ma version de ce qui a déclenché la montée du Prince ayamé et le pourquoi du comment Rakan et sa mère ont été transportés dans le monde moderne.

**Warning **: légère (très légère) violence, rien de bien méchant.

**Arrivée funeste**** : **

Le soleil brillait sur le pays d'Amato et la joie était dans les cœurs, depuis maintenant un an leur prince avait trouvé une superbe jeune femme comme épouse. Et comble de la plénitude, la descendance était en voie d'être assurée. En effet, la jeune dame attendait naissance depuis quelques mois.

Ce fut donc la fête lorsqu'un joli petit garçon naquit, véritable reflet de ses parents. Le jeune héritier avait hérité du caractère doux et bienveillant de sa chère mère et sa beauté, quoiqu'enfantine s'apparentait à son père en beaucoup de points.

Le jeune Rakan était en effet une petite merveille, qui faisait le bonheur de ses parents et des domestiques qui le servaient. Le petit était si gentil et si calme pour un bébé qu'on aurait pu l'oublier si son joyeux caractère ne lui avait pas attiré toutes les faveurs de chacun.

Ses deux premières années se passèrent ainsi dans une harmonie totale, entouré de beaucoup d'amour et d'une fort belle éducation de prince. Ses manières étaient déjà si irréprochables à son âge que son père se demandait s'il ne ferait pas un meilleur seigneur que lui.

C'était un jour tout aussi merveilleux que les autres et ce fut le début des plus terribles événements de l'histoire du pays. Le jeune prince avait deux ans depuis quelques mois quand la tragédie s'empara du royaume.

Un peuple étrange et dévastateur marcha sur leur pauvre ville. C'étaient des monstres affreux, tous noirs et semblables à des esprits malfaisants. Sur leur passage, toutes les récoltes, toutes les plantes se desséchèrent. Durant de nombreux jours ce fut tous ce qu'ils s'employèrent à faire.

Fort heureusement, la dame Ancolie, l'épouse du seigneur, révéla alors qu'elle avait transmit son pouvoir à son enfant, le pouvoir de faire renaître les plantes. Dès lors, le couple emmena leur enfant, aussi prudemment que possible, sur les terres ravagées. Grâce à ce léger pouvoir, les hommes ne s'inquiétèrent plus.

Mal leur en prit, les ayamés, le peuple de créatures sombres, s'énerva à cette maudite riposte. Il ne supportait pas la verdure. Ils décidèrent donc d'asservir le peuple et de tuer le couple royal et leur rejeton.

Le jour de l'attaque, le roi fut le premier à se jeter dans la bataille suivi de près par ses fidèles soldats. A l'intérieur du château, sa femme regarda effarée le combat, elle avait gardé son bébé près d'elle. Son époux lui avait fait comprendre que dans leurs intérêts, il fallait qu'elle et leur fils vivent. Elle lui avait juré de réussir à s'échapper et de protéger leur enfant au péril de sa vie.

Et le malheur arriva, la jeune princesse perdit son amour, elle le vit tomber sous le coup de ce qui semblait être le chef des ayamés. Elle essaya de retenir ses larmes tout en s'enfuyant du palais.

« Maman ? C'est quoi ce bruit ? » « Chut Rakan ! Rendors-toi mon poussin, nous partons. » « Mais et papa ? Où il est ? » A la mention de son mari, de fines gouttelettes tombèrent sur le front du jeune garçon. « Maman ? » L'enfant avait parlé d'une toute petite voix. « Tais-toi mon chéri. Papa est parti et nous devons le laisser ici. Nous le retrouverons un jour je te le promets. Maintenant rendors-toi s'il te plaît. »

Le petit ne fit plus d'histoire sentant qu'apparemment il se passait quelque chose de grave et qu'ils devaient rester discrets. « Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver mon tout petit. » ajouta la jeune mère tout bas une fois l'enfant rendormi.

La grande fuite commença alors. Pas seulement pour les deux membres restant de la royauté mais pour les villageois qui voulaient survivre à ces monstres. Malheureusement, l'acharnement bestial de ces immondes créatures eut raison de tout le monde. A l'exception d'une femme qui portait son fils dans ses bras.

La fuyante parvint enfin à la forêt où elle pensait être en sécurité, pensant que les ayamés prendraient du temps pour dévorer les arbres et les diverses plantes du lieu. Malgré sa maigre espérance, ses ennemis étaient fixés sur leur but et ce n'étaient pas deux humains qui allaient empêcher leur prise de pouvoir.

Cependant, un dernier recours s'offrit à Ancolie. Elle se souvint d'une formule que seules les femmes de la lignée des Shigeka pouvaient utiliser. Mais en contrepartie, elle devrait dire adieu à tous ses souvenirs. Qu'importe cela, tant qu'elle tenait sa promesse, sauvé son fils et si possible elle-même de ces monstres répugnants.

Elle joignit aussitôt le geste à ses pensées. D'une voix basse elle récita une incantation. « Par mon sang et ma vie, je donne tout ce que j'ai pour traverser le temps. J'ai l'être cher et la volonté de le protéger à mon détriment. Puissiez-vous ô Dieux ouvrir la porte et nous accorder l'asile dans un autre monde. »

Sitôt qu'elle eut fini de parler un portail noir s'ouvrit. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage, leur dernière chance, les dieux l'avaient entendue. « Rakan… on y va. » Elle se retourna en disant cela, pensant récupérer son fils qu'elle avait du déposer pour que son sort fonctionne.

Mais par malheur, deux ayamés avaient attrapé l'enfant coincé dans son tas de couvertures. Tandis qu'une des créatures le tenait l'autre avait posé ses sales pattes sur le crâne du garçon. Un étrange fil vert reliait liait les deux esprits. En réalité, le 'roi' des ayamés pompait tous les souvenirs du jeune humain et une partie de ses pouvoirs.

La mère de l'enfant sortit de sa torpeur et attrapa une branche, elle cogna son arme improvisée sur les deux bestiaux. Ces derniers furent pris de cours, concentrés sur leur tâche. Ils lâchèrent l'enfant juste assez pour que la belle blonde l'attrape rapidement et ait le temps de sauter dans par le portail ouvert… Qui se referma sur eux en quelques secondes, empêchant leurs ennemis de les poursuivre.

Les démons pestèrent et filèrent régner sur leur nouveau royaume, leur projet était en marche. Mais ils ne surent jamais que toute la scène avait été espionnée par une ombre. L'homme était blessé mais supportait la douleur, il était content que la reine et le prince s'en soient sortis et pria pour les retrouver un jour.

Le militaire se releva tant bien que mal et discrètement sorti de la ville, se dirigeant chez un guérisseur qu'il connaissait et qu'il savait trouver dans les montagnes derrière la ville. Et effectivement, le médecin le récupéra bien vite, alerté par le bruit qu'avait entraîné cette funeste bataille, aussitôt, le blessé fut soigné et hébergé.

Il attendrait ainsi le retour de ses deux êtres qui pourraient relever le pays et se débarrasser à jamais de cette menace infecte. Pendant ce temps, la ville fut un minimum reconstruite, certains ayamés ayant utilisé le même processus que le roi pour récupérer les souvenirs de leur victime et ainsi prendre leur apparence.

Quelques années plus tard, le roi décida de s'amuser à terrifier d'autres peuples. Il atterrit un jour dans un village, où il fut accueillit en prince et où un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds devint son serviteur dévoué.

Mais ce que le monde ignorait c'est que le vrai prince et sa mère avait survécu. Le tourbillon de la porte es avait propulsé dans un magnifique jardin. Ils y rencontrèrent un charmant vieil homme. Ce dernier apprit très rapidement que les deux jeunes étaient amnésiques et décidé de les adopter, content d'avoir enfin un peu de compagnie.

Mais fait étrange, le destin avait voulu qu'Ancolie, maintenant Enäelle Sawa, se souvienne uniquement du nom de son enfant. Son fils était donc désormais grâce au gentil grand-père, Rakan Sawa, le promis à une destinée extraordinaire.

FIN

Voilà, alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Des reviews ? Ou des jets de tomates ? (Les meubles sont interdits ! comment vous voulez que je les évite !) Et en prime yeux de chat botté tout mimi tout larmoyant, peut-être que ça marchera encore.


	8. Appartenance ou Rakan est possessif

Auteur : Toujours Drag (moi, donc !)

Disclamer : Pas à moi ! Tout à la génialissime mais pas partageuse Sugiura-sensei.

Résumé : Lors de leur traversée de l'autre monde, nos quatre amis passent près de la forêt aux clochettes, réveillant un fantôme étrange… qui connaît Chigusa. Combat en pensées pour l'appartenance légitime du beau brun.

Warning : Ca traite encore et toujours d'homosexualité mais à peine effleuré. Par contre, je spoile le début du tome 9 ! Et j'y mets ma touche personnelle évidemment.

**Appartenance **

Un animal sombre courait à travers le désert. Après avoir quitté un village, plutôt accueillant, même trop, Rakan et ses amis, Chigusa, Narushige et Tôno avaient sauté sur leur amie Noireaude, leur loup de pierre préféré. Dès lors, ils galopaient depuis quelques heures quand la petite troupe passa devant un petit bâtiment de pierre.

Et là, juste devant eux… y avait un fantôme effrayant qui leur faisait les gros yeux ! « Tu as osé m'oublier, Senrô. Tu as oublié la pauvre jeune fille qui t'as gentiment accueilli dans son village. Tu n'es qu'un fourbe de ne pas te souvenir que la Rinrai que j'étais t'aimait, mais il est vrai que pour toi, je ne devais être qu'une autre de ses filles qui te courtisaient. Sans cœur ! Je te déteste ! »

Dès ce moment Rakan ne fut pas content du tout. « Chigusa Senrô ! » _'Oups…'_ pensèrent ses trois compagnons. « Tu devrais avoir honte ! Mademoiselle Rinrai a raison. C'est très mal de séduire ainsi à tout va ! Bon c'est un choix personnel d'avoir des aventures excessivement courtes ou de changer de partenaire. Mais en tous les cas, je ne supporte pas cette attitude. »

« C'est une conduite inexcusable. Tu ne fais que les blesser et leur manquer de respect. C'est important d'être sincère dans ce genre de relations. » Senrô l'interrompit en lui demandant ce qu'il devait faire si les femmes étaient d'accord pour ce genre de choses. « Ne les crois pas, bon sang, elles ne veulent pas te blesser, croyant que tu aimes aussi l'autre. Et même ce n'est pas bien, alors prends sur toi et refuses. Consacres toi seulement à la personne que tu aimes vraiment. »

Le fantôme était évidemment d'accord avec le jeune garçon et acquiesça à tout, comme Narushige et Koh qui aimait la droiture et la fraicheur que dégageait le discours de leur petit protégé. Mais dans son discours enflammé, la fille raconta en même temps sa première rencontre avec Senrô, le revenant de la jeune femme en vint à appeler les créatures du cimetière. Les créatures de la sépulture de la forêt aux clochettes pour se venger de l'oubli de Senrô.

Cependant dans sa diatribe sur leur première rencontre, Rinrai devenait non seulement de plus en plus sombre, mais révéla que tout cela datait d'il y a 200 ans. Après avoir crié à leur monture de fuir, Chigusa en fier héros, sauta de Noireaude et se laissa capturer, si on peut dire, par les monstres noirs.

Entretemps, les trois autres garçons avaient plus ou moins réussi à s'abriter sous l'étrange cabane en bois au milieu du site des morts. Mais bien sûr, ils s'inquiétèrent pour leur ami. Seul le Shigeka réfléchit froidement à un moyen d'apaiser la colère des morts, les clochettes du lieu devaient parait-il les apaiser.

« Chigusa ! » « Ne bouges pas Rakan, toi non plus Noireaude ! » les arrêta Tôji. « Mais… » balbutia Rakan. Quitte à ne pas pouvoir avancer, le châtain tenta de raisonner la fille par qui tout avait commencé. « Calmez-vous ce n'est pas le Senrô que vous connaissez, je vous l'ai dit ! »

« C'est peut-être vrai, mais il ne t'appartient pas. » lui répondit la revenante. _'Mais bon sang ! Il m'appartient plus qu'à toi, maudite fantôme ! Depuis le temps qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime, et qu'il me touche, j'ai bien des droits sur lui ! … Hein, Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends à moi ! Non, Chigusa n'est pas à moi, qu'est-ce qui me prends de penser ainsi ! Ce n'est pas vrai, lui et sa manie, ça ma complètement bouleversé au point que je m'imagine qu'il est à moi.' _

« Rakan ! » « Oui, Narushige ? » « Touches l'arbre vite, ça devrait tous les calmer. Si ma déduction est juste, c'est l'arbre à clochettes qui peut les faire reposer en paix. » Pas besoin de lui répéter deux fois, pour une fois, il allait pouvoir sauver à son tour son Chigusa… Heu, Chigusa tout cours ! Non, il n'avait pas pensé Son brun ! Or de question de perdre bêtement son homme… euh son ami, oui voilà son ami Chigusa ! Et rien d'autre !

Enfin, il toucha le tronc de l'arbre et en quelques instants, sa force et sa volonté firent pousser la plante, jusqu'à étendre une forêt autour du soi-disant lieu de mort. Les démons se dissipèrent grâce à son intervention et Chigusa réapparut, sans la moindre égratignure. Rinrai changea d'apparence en retrouvant enfin ses esprits.

Mais il fallait avouer que les excuses que lui murmura le brun eurent le don d'y être pour quelque chose, démontrant à la jeune défunte qu'il était différent, et qu'il savait aimer contrairement à son ancêtre. « Chigusa ! » Un petit châtain tomba dans les bras de l'immortel, c'est dire qu'il avait eu peur.

Comme d'habitude, Rakan amena son grain de sel, quand le fantôme porta la faute à l'air malsain du cimetière, et après qu'elle ait raconté l'histoire de l'aïeul de Chigusa et les circonstances de sa mort. Franchement, se faire assassiner par des femmes ! Il y avait meilleur mort, mais il l'avait cherché avouons le !

Bref, encore grâce au sanome, Rinrai s'octroya le rôle de gardienne de la forêt aux clochettes, et demanda la permission à Senrô, si elle pouvait le considérer comme la réincarnation de l'autre Senrô. Après une remarque pas subtile de Koh sur la mort de son ami, dans les mêmes conditions que son ancêtre, la fille s'expliqua.

« C'est pour compenser le bonheur qu'il n'a pas eu. Promets-moi de connaître l'amour et le bonheur, et d'être heureux autant que tu le peux. » « Promis, je jure de limiter à la seule personne que j'aimerais toute ma vie. » répondit promptement le brun.

Et il avait dit ça en regardant clairement Rakan. Celui-ci fit semblant de ne pas comprendre, mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir. « C'est très bien Chigusa, c'est ce qu'il faut faire. » _'Bon sang, ne me regardes pas comme ça, obsédé ! Tu veux encore que je reste dans tes bras avoue !' _pensa en même temps Rakan. _'Hi, hi ! Je comprends, ils forment un très beau couple, et ce garçon saura le rendre pleinement heureux.' _pensa la jeune femme. Enfin, le groupe repartit en saluant de loin leur nouvelle amie.

Reviews ? (Yeux de chat botté, mimi et larmoyants)


End file.
